Question: For how many integer values of $n$ between 1 and 349 inclusive does the decimal representation of $\frac{n}{350}$ terminate?
Solution: Recall that the decimal representation of a simplified fraction terminates if and only if the denominator is divisible by no primes other than 2 and 5. Prime factorizing 350 as $2\cdot 5^2\cdot 7$, we see that $n/350$ terminates if and only if $n$ is divisible by 7. There are 49 multiples of 7 from 1 to 349, so there are $\boxed{49}$ possible values of $n$ that make $\frac{n}{350}$ a terminating decimal.